Bittersweet
by a1y-puff
Summary: Tezuka got too many chocolates for Val's day. I'm not good with summary so just read pls? oneshot. TezukaxFuji. fluff


**Title: **Bittersweet

**Author: **a1y-puff

**Fandom: **Prince of Tennis

**Characters: **Tezuka/Fuji

**Prompt: **#12. Silence

**Genre:** fluff

**Word Count: **1192

**Rating: **G

**Summary: **Tezuka got too much chocolate for Valentine XD

**Warnings: **none, I guess…

**Disclaimer: **PoT belongs to Konomi-sensei. Tezuka and Fuji belongs to each other. Prompt belongs to "50scenes". Only the plot is mine xp

**A/N:** Well. I didn't make a Christmas fic, so I thought I will make one for Val's day. I dun remember how and when the idea came, tho xD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tezuka stared at his locker. It was, well… _overloaded_ with boxes and letters and such. Now, just how would he bring all of these home? Contrary to his emotionless face, he didn't have the heart to just throw them away. They were gifts, so it's only polite to at least accept them and brought them home. But he didn't think he could just stuff all of them into his bag.

It was still early in the morning and Tezuka got a headache already. Really.

"Saa, you're very popular aren't you, Tezuka?"

Tezuka turned his head to face the owner of the effeminate, melodious voice that had just spoken to him.

"Fuji," he greeted.

"After three years, I thought you should've learned to at least bring an extra paper bag," Fuji smiled as he stepped closer and Tezuka instinctively stepped aside. Fuji then shoved in all of the boxes and letters that were cramped in Tezuka's locker into a blue paperbag he brought, then, he gave the bag to Tezuka.

"Thank you," Tezuka promptly said, then threw Fuji a questioning look.

Catching the unspoken question, Fuji then smiled. "Don't worry. I got another bag for me. I just thought I would bring extras since you probably wouldn't bring any."

Tezuka was about to ask another question when they heard Kikumaru's voice.

"Unyaaaa!!! I got so much chocolate this year!!"

They turned their heads to see Kikumaru jumped around in excitement as his locker was filled with boxes of chocolate too.

"But how should I bring them home? My bag won't fit!" he wailed.

There, Fuji calmly approached his best friend and offered another paper bag to Kikumaru. When the redhead asked if it was okay to take the paper bag, Fuji said he still had extra for himself.

Tezuka decided not to ask just how many paper bags did Fuji carry.

"Oh, Kunimitsu, so this year you decided to bring an extra bag to school?" Tezuka Ayana teased as she saw her son carrying a big, blue paper bag that seemed to containing a lot of chocolates.

"Fuji gave it to me," he answered.

"Oh, such a thoughtful friend you have," Ayana smiled. "But didn't Fuji-kun need the bag too? I'm sure he is popular, yes?"

"He brought more extras. He also gave one to Kikumaru." Tezuka answered again.

Ayana decided not to ask just how many paper bags did Fuji carry.

After nodding to his mother, Tezuka then went upstair to his own room. He put the paper bag carefully on the table, and after changing his uniform with his casual cloth, he stared at the paper bag.

There were at least 30 boxes of chocolate. Not to mention the letters. He really had a lot to read and eat today.

Although Tezuka did not despise chocolates, he wasn't really a fan of sweet either. He liked the bitter taste of black chocolate, but the chocolates he got from the girls were usually the sweet ones; too sweet for his liking, actually. But it was only polite to at least eat a piece from each box, since they were gifts.

Tezuka stared once more to the paper bag. It looked like he wouldn't need dinner. The amount of chocolate he got this year was bigger then the last two years. Tezuka sighed. Even if he was feeling a little guilty to those girls, he would only eat a small piece from each box, or he would get sick of chocolates.

He started eating the chocolates while reading the letters. They all looked and tasted the same for him. No chocolate tasted special, and no letter that really touched him. He didn't realized just how many chocolate boxes he had opened and how many letters he had read. Everything was a blur to him.

Until finally he took a bite at that last chocolate. It was black chocolate. It was bitter and sweet and a little…

…

Spicy?

Tezuka stared at the box of that chocolate. It was a plain, blue box. No fancy decorations at all. Just that plain, blue box. Tezuka picked the box and observed it from every angle. Every chocolates before this always had the names of the sender, since they probably expected something for white day.

But this one was different.

There was no name.

Tezuka stared at the chocolate again, and took another bite. It was still as bittersweet as before… and still, there was that spicy taste that was tingling on his tongue. The spiciness was very slight, but he could taste it. It was as if the sender knew just the right amount of the spiciness Tezuka could take.

There was only one person who would give him this kind of chocolate.

As he took another bite Tezuka slightly smirked. Of all chocolates he had received today, this was the only chocolate that could really catch his taste bud.

Somehow, he felt that this one was special.

It was still early in the morning. Not much students were around when Fuji arrived at school. Fuji was about to reach the school gate, when he caught a glimpse of Tezuka not far from where he was, so he fastened his steps to approach the captain.

"Yo, Tezuka," he greeted as he finally reached and was now walking beside Tezuka.

"Hn," Tezuka nodded in greeting.

Both of them then walked towards the clubroom in their usual comfortable silence. They was walking side by side; not so fast that they wouldn't reach the clubroom too soon as they were enjoying each other's company.

"Did you make it yourself?" Tezuka suddenly asked without even looking at Fuji.

Fuji looked at Tezuka for a second before he finally smiled and answered, "Yeah. Was it good?"

"Hn," Tezuka answered shortly. For Fuji, that was a 'yes', and he couldn't help his widening smile. "But what did you mix on it?" Tezuka asked again.

"Ah, that… I just mixed a little amount of wasabi," Fuji answered in excitement.

Tezuka turned his head to face Fuji's idle smile and sighed. "Of course," he commented. "That's just like you," he added as he turned his head back to the front.

Fuji chuckled. "Did you eat all of those chocolates?" Fuji asked.

"No. I couldn't eat all of them. I shared with my family."

"Ah, of course. You got so many chocolates," Fuji mused. "So, what were the others' comments on mine? Was it too spicy? Or was it weird or something?" he asked again as he turned his head to look at Tezuka's.

"I didn't share yours," he replied as he gazed back at Fuji's face.

"Why? You were afraid they weren't going to like it?"

"No. I ate it all by myself."

For a moment or two, they were silent again as they walked towards the clubroom. About five meters to the clubroom, Fuji dared himself to hold Tezuka's hand and see what happen.

Four meters to the clubroom, Tezuka hold his hand back.

Three meters to the clubroom, their fingers were intertwined.

That was when they realized that silence could really speak a lot.

And they need no more words

**-NeverEnding-**

**A/N:** err… the ending line is a bit weird, ne? ;;

I'm running out of ideas XD;; hope this wasn't too crappy ne!

And Happy Valentine's Day to you all!! I love you!! 3


End file.
